Spiritual Arts
Spiritual Arts are also divided into tiers. Deity Tier, Spiritual Tier, Common Tier. Each Tier is further divided into High, Middle, Low Rank. Last Updated: Chapter 416 Common Tier Spiritual Arts * Low Rank Collapsing Fist * Middle Rank Bone-Shattering Finger * High Rank Limitless Death Seal {Hazard Potential} * Fa, Middle Rank Cloud Flare * Fa, High Rank Book of Broken Mountains * Fa, High Rank Hundred Sword Spiritual Art * Fa, High Rank Mountain Art Spiritual Tier Spiritual Arts * Low Rank Demon Destructive Sword Technique * Low Rank Earth Spiritwave * Low Rank Great Luo’s Sword Technique * Low Rank Spirit King Finger- strike the weak point to break the whole * High Rank Mountain God Tactics * Fa, Low Rank Animate Appraisal * Fa, Low Rank Dragonblaze Art * Fa, Low Rank Earth Spirits * Fa, Low Rank Solarflame * Fa, Low Rank Trembling Heaven Tactic * Fa, Assumed to be Spiritual Tier High Rank The Great Pagoda Art * Low Rank Blaze Step * Middle Rank Shadowspirit Step * Fa, Middle Rank Nineflare Art * Middle Rank Phantom Magic Steps * Middle Rank Collapsing Thunderfist * High Rank Grand Arctic Jade Hand Quasi-Deity Tier Spiritual Arts * Attack Nine Dragon Skywind Art * Defence Heavenly Binding Shadows【TGR】Chapter 414 – Intimidated Deity Tier Spiritual Arts * Low Rank Myriad Lightning Sword. Price : 3,000,000 Spiritual Value Points * Middle Four Gods Constellation Scripture * Unknown Dragon Soaring Art【TGR】Chapter 279 – Dragon Soaring Art * Cultivating, High Rank Thunder God Physique【TGR】Chapter 283 – 13,000 beads * Unknown Thunder God’s Nine Layers of Heaven【TGR】Chapter 298 – Battling the Three Wangs * Unknown Divine Crane Art【TGR】Chapter 319 – Battling He Yao * Unknown Heavenly Inflammation Divine Art【TGR】Chapter 324 – Three Great General * Unknown Undefeatable Divine Art【TGR】Chapter 324 – Three Great General * Unknown Blood God’s Art【TGR】Chapter 346 – Divine Seal of the Vermillion Bird * Buff, Unknown Blood God’s Armor【TGR】Chapter 347 – Blood God’s Armor * Unknown Blood God’s Heavenly Fighting Pike【TGR】Chapter 362 – Ferocious Couple * Unknown Ten Thousand Pike Divine Art【TGR】Chapter 362 – Ferocious Couple * Unknown Punishment Enforcer’s Spear【TGR】Chapter 372 – Heart’s Eye Breaks Spiritual Array * Buff, Unknown Dragon Transformation Blood Art【TGR】Chapter 376 – Dragon Transformation Blood Art * Unknown Dragon Murdering Demonic Rune【TGR】Chapter 418 – Demonic Rune Divine Arts Spiritual Arts * Cultivating, Unknown The Great Solar Undying Body(Incomplete Version of The Primordial Immortal Body]]【TGR】Chapter 408 – Sovereign Celestial Body * Cultivating, 4th The Primordial Immortal Body【TGR】Chapter 409 – The Primordial Immortal Body * unknown Lightning Controlling Technique【TGR】Chapter 438 – Special Training * Low Divine Wheel of the Heavenly Wood Unknown Spiritual Arts * Unknown Bloodshed Carnage Sword * Unknown Constricting Lightning Blade * Unknown Daluo Palm * Unknown Dragon Rocksmash * Unknown Ghastly Netherworld Hands * Unknown Golden Crystal Godfist * Unknown Grand Wraith Palm Print * Unknown Hawk Inferno * Unknown Heavenly Stonesmash Palm * Unknown Flame Palm * Unknown Meteorite Wave * Unknown Mountain Fist * Unknown Myriad Waves Mountain Pulverizing Palm * Unknown Nine Sword Dance * Unknown Pyroblast Spirit Fist * Unknown Solarflame Fist/Palm * Unknown Solar Inferno Palm * Unknown Spirit Destruction Bloodstrike * Unknown Stone Emperor Art * Unknown Stone Python Perforate * Unknown Thunderstorm Fist * Unknown Tempest Massacre Fist * Unknown Vajra Pagoda * Unknown Iron Wall * Unknown Fish Roaming Spiritual Art * Unknown Spirit Destruction Spear * Unknown Shattering Ethereal Palm * Unknown Frozen Wings * Unknown Goldfire Sword Art, Myriad Sword Slash * Unknown Goldfire Horn * Unknown Destructive Spirit Fist * Unknown Sky-Shattering Spirit Trident * Unknown Sky-Shattering Jaded Spirit * Unknown Celestial Lotus Rain【TGR】Chapter 263 – Shen Cangsheng * Unknown Roaring Thunder Slash【TGR】Chapter 297 – Price * Unknown Lightning Blade【TGR】Chapter 298 – Battling the Three Wangs * Unknown Lighting Python Blade Art【TGR】Chapter 298 – Battling the Three Wangs * Unknown Desolate God’s Blade【TGR】Chapter 308 – Encircling the Spiritual King * Unknown Hurricane Sword Art【TGR】Chapter 308 – Encircling the Spiritual King * Unknown Rushing Thunder Palm【TGR】Chapter 308 – Encircling the Spiritual Kings * Unknown Demonic Dragon Heaven Shattering Palm【TGR】Chapter 367 – Short Exchange * Unknown Demonic Dragon’s Shadow【TGR】Chapter 373 – The Powerful Mo Longzi * Unknown Demonic Dragon’s Claw【TGR】Chapter 373 – The Powerful Mo Longzi * Unknown Dragon Breaking Fist【TGR】Chapter 374 – Trump Cards Revealing * Unknown Strength of the Demonic Dragon【TGR】Chapter 416 – Fight Mo Xingtian! * Unknown Heavenly Sea Sword Art【TGR】Chapter 460 – Powerful Suppression * Unknown Heavenly Light Revolving Seal【TGR】Chapter 460 – Powerful Suppression References Category:Spiritual Arts